


Santa Buddy

by sisabet



Series: sisabet's 2018 Videos [20]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel is also a Saint, Dean is ridiculous, Download Available, Except for How He Knows, Fanvids, Goddammit, I Don't Even Know, I take no responsibility for anything, If Santa was an Angel, Is Santa an Angel?, LITERALLY, M/M, Merry Christmas, NO HE IS A SAINT, Sad Saint, This Only Goes On this Long Because One Party is Literally Not Human and Therefore Doesn't Know, Video Format: MP4, Video Format: Streaming, You No Homo'd Santa, dude - Freeform, happy holidays, it's october, or just sad, wait
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 20:06:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16456391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisabet/pseuds/sisabet
Summary: Just a dude asking his buddy to buy him a bunch of stuff and hurry down the chimney and stuff his stocking. Just guys being pals.





	Santa Buddy

Santa Buddy

performed by Michael Bublé

 

[Download Mp4 here](http://sisavids.com/sisabet-Santa_Buddy_Supernatural.m4v)

 

 


End file.
